This invention relates generally to improved chamfering apparatus and more particularly relates to improved chamfering apparatus for simultaneously chamfering the I.D. and O.D. of a tubular member with a minimum of net torque being applied to the tubular member due to the simultaneous chamfering process and which improved chamfering apparatus is self-adjustable to accommodate a large range of tubular members of different I.D.'s and O.D.'s.
The prior art is replete with chamfering apparatus of many types. Such types include chamfering apparatus for simultaneously chamfering the I.D. and O.D. of a tubular member and which are adjustable to simultaneously chamfer the I.D. and O.D. of tubular members of different sizes but such adjustability requires the apparatus to be adjusted and set for each different size of tubular member. Further, in addition to only providing adjustability within a very limited range, such prior art apparatus for the simultaneous chamfering of the I.D. and O.D. of tubular members impart net torque to the tubular members requiring the tubular members to be chucked or otherwise mounted stationarily during the simultaneous chamfering process. The requirement of present availability of a large number of chamfering apparatus of different sizes, and the requirement for the stationary mounting of the tubular member during simultaneous chamfering, brings unwanted and undesirable expense to such prior art simultaneous chamfering apparatus.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide improved chamfering apparatus for simultaneously chamfering the I.D. and O.D. of the tubular member without imparting net torque to the tubular member and which such chamfering apparatus is self-adjustable to permit the simultaneous chamfering of the I.D. and O.D. of a large range of tubular members of different sizes.